1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to can compressors and more particularly pertains to a new automatic aluminum can crusher for compacting aluminum cans for disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of can compressors is known in the prior art. More specifically, can compressors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art can compressors include U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,157 to Challis et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,154 to Plaats; U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,721 to Chou et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,478 to Balbas et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,682 to Helbawi; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,108 to Lonze.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new automatic aluminum can crusher. The inventive device includes an upper housing comprised of a first compartment and a second compartment. The first compartment has an open upper end with a lid hingedly coupled thereto. The first compartment has an opening through a bottom thereof. A crushing mechanism is disposed within the upper housing. An activation system is disposed interiorly of the upper housing and is in communication with the crushing mechanism.
In these respects, the automatic aluminum can crusher according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of compacting aluminum cans for disposal.